


Kisses

by Naomida



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kiss, Peter is flat on his back in the middle of a baseball field, he feels like his right wrist is broken and Johnny is half crushing him to death, gripping his hair a little too hard and licking into his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The first time they kiss, Peter is flat on his back in the middle of a baseball field, he feels like his right wrist is broken and Johnny is half crushing him to death, gripping his hair a little too hard and licking into his mouth.

“Fuck.” mutters Peter when Johnny finally lets him breathe.

“I know right.” he smirks, his fingers loosening on Peter's scalp as he starts combing them through his hair. “I've been meaning to do this for a long while.”

“Yeah?” asks Peter, his heart jumping.

“Yeah.” replies Johnny, eyes on Peter's mouth.

Ben starts screaming something about passing the fucking ball and go find a room from the other side of the field but Peter grabs Johnny by the collar and flips them over so he is straddling the blond and Johnny's answering groan is the only thing he hears before they go back to kissing each other breathless.

 

 

 

 

For their 128th kiss, Peter is in Johnny's bed, watching him as the blond stalks through his bedroom, stark naked and looking for his ringing phone.

“Where the fuck did you put my pants last night?” he asks, bending over to look under his desk.

Peter doesn't reply, too busy ogling him, and bites down on a smile when the ringing stops the second Johnny exclaims “Aha!” and grabs the phone to show Peter he found it.

“Who called?”

“Ben, so I guess it's not that important. He's been calling me at weird hours almost everyday since he bought the ring because he's freaking out.”

“He still hasn't proposed?!” asks Peter, surprised but his mind quickly drifting to more pressing matters, like Johnny's naked body suddenly being back under the covers, right next to him.

“Nope.” replies Johnny, his left hand landing on Peter's waist. “And if he doesn't finally do it, I'll do it for him before he drives me crazy.”

Peter smiles before softly kissing him and, without even thinking about it, murmurs “I love you” against his lips when they part.

Johnny's smile is blinding and Peter has a second and a half to panic because he hadn't planned on telling him this for the first time in this position – lying in his bed, naked, with fucking bedhair and probably a pillow crease on the cheek – before Johnny is cupping his jaw between two warm palms and looks at him with the softest and most open expression he has ever seen.

“I love you too.” he says.

It is Peter's turn to smile.

 

 

 

 

Peter has lost count of their kisses by the time he says I do and officially becomes mister Parker-Storm in front of what has to be at least a third of New York but he's pretty sure the moment Johnny's lips meet his and his newly husband grabs his ass before tipping him over, that this kiss, along with a handful of others, is one of the most important thing he's ever done in his entire life.


End file.
